Stara Ziemia/I/II
"Niesłychane, nieprawdopodobne wynalazki i odkrycia upływającego stulecia stawiają nas wobec problematu, który dumą, lecz zarazem i strachem przejąć musi człowieka. Pędzimy w postąp krokiem tak chyżym, że straciliśmy już wszelką miarą szybkości tego dążenia naprzód; nic nam już się nie wydaje nieprawdopodobnym, nic niesłychanym. Dla jednych dlatego, że wiedzą tak wiele i takie skryte tajniki bytu poznali, że rozumieją każdą rzecz nowo się pojawiającą, jako naturalny i konieczny wynik tego, co jest, jako tylko jedno z urzeczywistniających się kolejno w ludzkim mózgu zastosowań odwiecznych i niezmiennych sił przyrody... A dla innych nie ma również nic dziwnego przez to po prostu, że nie wiedzą nic i o niczym już wiedzieć nie chcą, spodziewając się tylko z nałogu każdego dnia nowej rzeczy cudownej, której nie rozumieją, ale z góry za prostą uważają, tak jak cudo największe, mózgiem ludzkim dotąd nieprześcignione: rozwój organizmów, powstanie gwiazd i sam fakt bytu w ogóle, czemu się nigdy nikt z wyjątkiem najmędrszych nie dziwił. Nie wiadomo dokąd zajdziemy, ale to pewna, że bardzo wysoko — aż po kres ludzkiej możności, jeśli ten istnieje w ogóle. Są bowiem ludzie, którzy twierdzą, że uświadamianie sobie sił przyrody i wielorakiego ich zastosowania do potrzeb człowieka nie jest niczym innym, jak stwarzaniem ich w nowej formie w duchu ludzkim — a stwarzanie końca nie ma i mieć nie może, dopóki są pierwiastki, dające się łączyć i wiązać z sobą. W każdym razie jednak nie ulega wątpliwości, że za lat kilkadziesiąt lub kilkaset może zdobędzie ludzkość taką doskonałą władzę nad przyrodą, że to, co dzisiaj możemy, niczym się wyda po prostu przyszłym pokoleniom. Duma to myśleć o tym rozwoju, ale — jak powiedziałem — i strach zarazem. Są dziwne sprzeczności w umysłowym bytowaniu człowieka, konieczne, nieuchronne, a w skutkach fatalne. Któż za lat kilkaset — a cóż dopiero parę tysięcy — zdolny będzie objąć umysłem ludzkim całokształt wiedzy, ludzkim umysłem zdobytej? Czy ta potęga ducha wzrastająca nie będzie musiała przesilić się wreszcie w jakiś sposób niespodziewany a straszliwy? Niegdyś — przed wiekami postęp szedł krokiem bardziej równomiernym i między najuczeńszym człowiekiem a chłopcem na wpół dzikim nie było nawet w przybliżeniu podobnej różnicy duchowego poziomu, jaki dzisiaj zachodzi między przodownikami a tłumem, z wynalazków ich i odkryć bez troski, powszechnie korzystającym i kulturalnym na pozór. Cezar rzymski, mieszkający w marmurowych pałacach w zbytku i wyuzdaniu, mimo wszystko mało się różnił wiedzą — choć nawet dumał nad Platonem — od parobka brudnego, gryzącego kawał cebuli w cieniu filarów amfiteatru, chroniących go od południowego żaru. Dzisiaj mój szewc żyje tak samo jak ja, owszem — w większy może dostatek opływa, korzysta ze wszystkich urządzeń i udoskonaleń wraz ze mną, z tej samej opieki prawa i z ustaw tych samych, osobie jego społeczną wartość nadających — a tymczasem on nie wie nic, a ja wiem wszystko... Coraz cięższy to trud wiedzieć wszystko lub wiele bodaj — i brzemię dla coraz szczuplejszej garstki wybranych do podjęcia możliwe. Niesiemy oświatę dla wszystkich, uczymy lud wszystkiego, ale czymże może być to »wszystko« wobec ogromu wiedzy niepodobnej już prawie dziś do ogarnięcia ludzkim umysłem i pamięcią? Poza wiedzącymi naprawdę, którzy są jedynymi zaiste twórcami wiedzy, sztuki i bytu — a niezgłębioną przepaścią od reszty ludzi mimowolnie są oddzieleni: dwa typy się formują, a nie wiadomo który z nich gorszy. Jedni — to powierzchnia, ludzie znający tytuły dzieł i nazwy wynalazków, którzy mówią radzi o wszystkim i za mądrych się częstokroć, a nawet przeważnie uważają, a nie wiedzą nic — i drudzy, jednej poświęceni gałęzi i w jednym pracujący kierunku, którzy odrzucają z ciasną wzgardą wszystko inne, do ich zakresu nie należące, jakby to było niczym. Ci uważają się również za mądrych, a w istocie także nie wiedzą nic. Na razie tworzą oni wiele i długo jeszcze tworzyć będą zapewne. Ale nie zawsze. Bo oto poczyna się już czas, że coraz ciaśniej im jest w ich studniach wąskich, ze zbytnią ufnością w głąb wierconych — i coraz bardziej brak powietrza dla oddechu. Zbliżają się z wolna do serca bytu, gdzie wszelkie żyły się łączą, a kto nie zna ich wszystkich, gubi się w sieci niepojętej, niezdolny już posunąć się dalej, chyba po omacku. Więc na powierzchnię wychodzą, gubią się w powierzchni. I tak coraz mniejsza drużyna wszystkowiedzących przodowników dźwiga postęp i los ludzkości na uginających się barkach — a jeśli ich zabraknie? Jeśli i ich siły nadludzkie ogromowi brzemienia nie podołają?" Jacek odrzucił książkę. — Białą, wąską ręką przetarł wysokie czoło i uśmiechnął się blado bezkrwistymi ustami; czarno płonące oczy jego powlokła jakaś mgła zamyślenia... Tak oto pisano już z końcem dwudziestego wieku, a ileż to stuleci przeszło od tego czasu! Po okresie niesłychanych, nieprawdopodobnych wynalazków, gdzie jedno odkrycie rodziło dziesięć nowych i zdawało się istotnie, że ludzkość jest na drodze jakiegoś bajecznego rozwoju bez końca, który aż przeraża swoją wielkością — nastąpił zastój nagły, jak gdyby siły przyrody tajemne, mogące służyć człowiekowi, wyczerpały się wreszcie w swych kombinacjach i wszystkie już do tryumfalnego rydwanu ludzkiego dobrobytu wprzągnięte, nie miały nic więcej do odsłonięcia. Nadszedł okres wyzyskiwania i zastosowywania coraz wszechstronniejszego tych zdobyczy ludzkiej myśli, która na pozór osiągnęła już wiedzę najgłębszą. A tymczasem owi wiedzący, owi rzeczywiście coraz bardziej nieliczni wszystkowiedzący, przekonywali się z każdym dniem bardziej i dosadniej, że naprawdę nie wiedzą nic, tak jak ongi — na początku — kiedy duch człowieczy dopiero do lotu się zrywał. W tymże samym czasie, kiedy szereg wynalazków, nim przerwał się nagle, zdawał się wzrastać z zawrotną jakąś szybkością, krokiem coraz większym, wiedza, prawdziwa wiedza o tym, co jest, na odwrót coraz wolniej posuwać się poczęła. Było to tak, jak gdyby do sumy wiadomości już zdobytej wiek po wieku przydawał ciągle tylko połowę tej reszty, która pozostawała każdego czasu jeszcze do zdobycia, ukazując w dali coraz wyraźniejszą granicę możliwości, nigdy nie. osiągniętą: można się do niej zbliżać, zbliżać się coraz wolniej, ale zawsze pozostanie jakaś połowa tego, czego się nie wie jeszcze, w cieniu tajemnicy — i w końcu uderza się głową o te same nierozwiązalne zagadki, przed którymi już greccy mędrcy z zadumą stawali. Czym jest w najgłębszej istocie to, co jest, i dlaczego jest w ogóle? Czym jest myśl ludzka i sam duch poznający? Jakie są nici, łączące umysł ludzki ze światem, i na jakich drogach i w jaki sposób byt się w świadomość przeradza? i wreszcie — co z chwilą śmierci się dzieje? Lekki uśmiech wydął piękne, kobiece niemal usta Jacka. Ach, tak! był czas — właśnie kiedy pisano książkę oną, przed chwilą rzuconą — że ludzie, nie mogąc sobie dać rady z tymi pytaniami, usiłowali je odrzucić po prostu, odmawiając im wszelkiego znaczenia, nawet sensu. Wówczas — kiedy to człowiekowi, postępem wiedzy oszołomionemu, zdawało się, że takie tylko zagadnienia ;treść mają rzeczywistą, na które można odpowiedzieć albo co do których jest ta pewność lub nadzieja przynajmniej, że się na nie wcześniej czy później odpowiedzieć musi... A nad wszystkim innym, jako nad »metafizyką«, wzruszano ramionami. A ta "metafizyka" powraca tymczasem i staje wciąż przed człowiekiem z niezmiennie zakrytą twarzą, i dręczy go — bo w istocie, dopóki się nie wie tego nie wie się nic właściwie!... I jak przed wiekami, przed dawnymi wiekami, tak wstają i dzisiaj prorocy i niosą Objawienie, mające ludziom, chcącym i zdolnym wierzyć, uprościć wszelkie myślenie i serce uspokoić, i na pytania wszelkie odpowiedź dać ostateczną. Religie są, jako były zawsze, mimo że im tyle razy zachód i zgubę przepowiadano — silniejsze dzisiaj może, niż kiedykolwiek, jeno że zmienił się ich zakres i znaczenie. Tłumy przestają wierzyć i bóstwa szukać za błękitami, te tłumy olśnione wiedzą, której nie rozumieją, zaślepione blaskiem skarbów przez najwyższe duchy zdobytych, z których korzystają, zgoła myśli do ich nagromadzenia nie przyłożywszy. Ale za to ci najmędrsi, ci, którzy niegdyś w czasie nadmiernej w siły swe ufności pierwsi religię jako »zabobon«, jako rzecz zbyteczną i ciemną rozbijać poczęli, teraz chronią się pod jej skrzydła — jeden po drugim — z lękiem jakimś w oczach, co zbyt blisko w nierozwiązalne tajemnice patrzyły, i z pragnieniem ukoju w wysilonych mądrością sercach. A obok tego wszystkiego — po staremu gdzieś z gór niebotycznych, gdzieś z głębi lasów, w Azji jeszcze ukrytych, idą ludzie dziwni, tajników przyrody w szczegółach nie badający, a mający nad nią moc prawie kuglarską, z której nie korzystają, nie potrzebując niczego, i w wielkim spokoju ducha z uśmiechem zagadkowym na ustach patrzą z politowaniem na tych »wszystkowiedzących«, co nicość wiedzy swej odkryli... Bezwiednie nożem z kości słoniowej, w białej ręce trzymanym, począł przewracać kartki leżącej przed nim książki... W ciszy pokoju, odgrodzonego drzwiami nie przepuszczającymi głosu od świata, słychać było tylko szelest pożółkłego papieru i tykotanie zegaru elektrycznego, któremu wtórował w kącie gdzieś robak, stare meble drewniane toczący. Oto on — Jacek — jest jednym z tych niewielu "wszystkowiedzących"... Nie wie nawet doprawdy, kiedy i jakim cudem zdołał objąć ten ogrom duchowego dobytku z dziesiątek stuleci, a nadto zapytuje się sam czasem: po co ten cały nieludzki wysiłek? Rozwarła mu niby przyroda wszystkie tajniki swoje i słucha go, jak pana, ale on wie aż nadto dobrze, iż jest to tylko złudzenie, nawet nie jego własne, ale tych jeno, co nań patrzą i dziwują się jego mądrości a potędze... On sam wie, że rozkazuje światu tak śmiesznie, jak ów wódz Irokezów, dawno wygubionych i zapomnianych, co stawał przed każdym świtem na wzgórzu i wskazując ręką na wschód, kazał słońcu wzejść tamtędy i palcem mu drogę aż na zachód przez niebo dla dziennego biegu wytykał. A słońce go słuchało. Zapewne — poznać rzeczy, to znaczy mieć władzę nad nimi, bo się wie, jak im rozkazywać, a jednak ta cała władza jego, której ludzkość tyle błogosławionych a cudownych zawdzięcza wynalazków, jako moc osobista, nie warta jest jednego spojrzenia tego przed tygodniem spotkanego Azjaty, co przed nim czarę pełną wody wolą tylko i oczyma wywrócił, nie znając nawet sposobu, w jaki to czyni, i nie przynosząc nikomu tym śmiesznym czynem korzyści... A zresztą — czyż on wiele więcej wie od tego cudotwórcy o tym, co czyni sam, i o istocie sił, którym słuchać się każe.— z mniejszym nawet woli wysiłkiem, bo tylko przez poznanie sposobu ich działania? Oto trzeci rok upływa, jak, nie wychodząc z tej izby, nakreślił dla przyjaciela swego, Marka, plan wozu, którym by się mógł dostać na Księżyc, i wozowi drogę nieuchronną jak obieg gwiazd wytknął przez przestworza, a potem przy tym stole siedząc, z miejsca się nawet nie ruszywszy, przez pociśnięcie guzika wóz z zamkniętym wewnątrz podróżnikiem we właściwej cząstce sekundy wyrzucił w przestrzeń — i jest pewien bezwzględnie, że w obliczonym z góry momencie i w miejscu oznaczonym spadł bez szkody na powierzchnię starego towarzysza Ziemi-; a w rzeczywistości cóż on wie o ruchu samym, który tutaj z taką ścisłością sprawił i zastosował? Czyż nie jest pod tym względem mniej więcej w tym samym miejscu, co ów przed wiekami Zenon Eleata, usiłujący w naiwnych przykładach wykazać w samym pojęciu ruchu sprzeczność, jaka go uderzyła? Eleata twierdził, że Achilles żółwia nie dogoni, gdyż w czasie, który zużyje na przebycie dzielącej ich przestrzeni, żółw zawsze nieco naprzód się posunie... A on — po kilkudziesięciu wiekach wie nadto, że to, co się porusza, stoi zarazem, a to, co stoi, porusza się, bo ruch wszelki i spoczynek są względne — i gorzej jeszcze, że ruch, ta rzeczywistość jedyna a nieuchwytna, jest zmianą położenia w przestrzeni, która jest rzeczą zgoła nierzeczywistą... Wstał i aby przerwać tok gnębiących go myśli, zbliżył się ku oknu. Lekkim dotknięciem umieszczonego w ścianie guzika rozsunął firanki i kazał się lśniącym szybom roztworzyć. Do pokoju, oświetlonego bez lamp przebiegającymi pod stropem smugami jasności, wlał się pełną falą srebrzysty blask Księżyca. Jacek nieznacznym znowu ruchem dłoni zgasił sztuczne światła i zapatrzył się w Księżyc, właśnie pełni dochodzący. Myślał o Marku, o tym dzielnym człowieku jakby nie z tego stulecia, bujnym, wesołym, skorym do czynu... Dalecy krewni, wychowali się razem, ale jakże innymi drogami poszło ich życie! Podczas gdy on wiedzę gromadził gorączkowo, z zapamiętałością jakąś, której sam w tej chwili nie rozumie, tamten szalał i działał, szukał przygód niesłychanych, rzucał się z miłostek w wir życia publicznego, brał udział w wielkich zgromadzeniach ludowych i bronił różnych spraw jemu, Jackowi, zgoła obojętnych, aby znowu niespodziewanie zniknąć na pewien czas z widowni, po prostu dla fantazji wdarcia się na jakiś niedostępny szczyt himalajski lub dla spędzenia paru tygodni w miłosnym oszołomieniu. I oto ten szaleniec serdecznie ukochany, który wszystko przez różowe szkło widział, przyszedł doń. dnia pewnego z oświadczeniem, że — ni mniej, ni więcej — tylko zrobić chce wycieczkę na Księżyc. — Ja wiem, że ty wszystko umiesz i możesz, Jacku — prosił jak dziecko — zbuduj mi tedy wóz, którym mógłbym tam pojechać i wrócić! Jacek zaśmiał się: ach, wszystko!... Ale tę drobnostkę bez wątpienia zrobić potrafi — wdzięczny jest, owszem, Markowi, że mu się zachciało dostać na Księżyc tylko, a nie na którą z planet systemu słonecznego na przykład, bo wtedy rzecz byłaby do wykonania cokolwiek trudniejsza... Śmiali się obaj i żartowali. — I czemuż ty się tam wybierasz? — pytał Marka. — Czy ci już źle na Ziemi? — Nie, ale wiesz, ciekaw jestem, co się stało z tą wyprawą 0'Tamora sprzed kilku wieków, który w towarzystwie, zdaje się, dwóch mężczyzn i jednej kobiety dał się wyrzucić w pocisku na Księżyc, by tam założyć nowe społeczeństwo... — O'Tamorowi towarzyszyło trzech mężczyzn, i jedna kobieta... — Ach! mniejsza; zresztą mam i inny powód. Sprzykrzyła, mi się już Aza. — Aza? Któż to jest? — Jak to, nie wiesz? Aza! — Twoja nowa suka myśliwska czy klacz? — Cha, cha, cha! Aza! cudo! śpiewaczka, tancerka, którą się zachwycają obie półkule... Opiekuj się nią, Jacku, gdy odjadę! Tak mówił wówczas Marek, rozśmiany, wesoły, kipiący bujnym, młodym życiem... Jacek zmarszczył brwi i przetarł ręką czoło niecierpliwie, jakby chciał odegnać przykre jakieś wspomnienia. — Aza... Tak jest, Aza, którą się zachwycają obie pókule... Wzniósł zwolna oczy na Księżyc. — I gdzie ty teraz jesteś — szeptał — i kiedy powrócisz? i co opowiesz? Co tam zastałeś, co cię tam spotkało? — Tobie wszędzie dobrze — dodał po chwili już na wpół głośno. Tak, jemu dobrze będzie wszędzie, myślał, bo ma w sobie jeszcze ten pierwotny, niepowstrzymany, twórczy pęd życia, co umie wytworzyć na około pożądane stosunki, a nawet W najgorszych znajduje strony dobre... Przecież on, Marek, i tutaj czuł się swobodnym i wesołym i nie skarżył się, chociaż to tak trudno wobec tego, co ich otacza... A przecie niepodobny jest do tych wszystkich innych, zadowolonych... Zamknął okno i nie zapalając świateł, powrócił do biurka na środku okrągłego pokoju. Przesunął się cicho po miękkim dywanie i macając ręką w cieniu, opadł w fotel wysoki. Cisnęły mu się na myśl przypomnienia wszystkich zmian w ciągu wieków zaszłych, co miały niby ludzkość uszczęśliwić, wyzwolić, podnieść... Jakże by się zdziwił ten człowiek w zamierzchłych gdzieś czasach, w dwudziestym stuleciu tę książkę przed chwilą porzuconą piszący, gdyby spojrzeć mógł dzisiaj na mapę Zjednoczonych Stanów Europy! Wówczas to zdawało się tak odległym i niedoścignionym ideałem, a przecież przyszło względnie łatwo i nieuchronnie. Jeno że wprzódy potrzeba snadź było tych wszystkich wstrząsających ludzkością przewrotów, o których mówi historia: straszliwego, niesłychanego, bezprzykładnego pogromu Państwa Niemieckiego przez Cesarstwo Wschodnie, w jakie zamieniła się dawna Austria po zagarnięciu polskich krajów Rosji i połączeniu się z południowosłowiańskimi państwami... Tej nie oczekiwanej przez nikogo wojny trzyletniej potężnej Anglii, pani połowy świata, z Unią Krajów Łacińskich, po której Imperium Brytyjskie, niepokonane, ale też i niezwycięskie właściwie, rozpadło się jak strąk grochu dojrzały na kilkanaście państw samodzielnych — i jeszcze tych wszystkich burz, walk, zamieszani. I oto pewnego dnia zrozumiano nareszcie w sposób taki jakiś prosty i niewątpliwy, że nie ma o co walczyć właściwie — i zaczęto się dziwić, po co tyle krwi z taką rozlano zapamiętałością? Ludy Europy po kilkudziesięciu wiekach historycznego rozwoju dojrzały do zjednoczenia i zjednoczyły się na zasadzie samoistnych jedności narodowych, jak największej zażywających swobody. A krok w krok za tymi zmianami postępował rozwój stosunków społecznych i gospodarczych. Obawiano się niegdyś gwałtownych przewrotów w tej dziedzinie i nawet wszystko zdawało się wskazywać na konieczność nieuchronnej jakiejś katastrofy, a w istocie wszystko poszło tak gładko i... nudnie aż do obrzydliwości... Rozrost nadzwyczajny spółek i towarzystw współdzielczych ułatwił przejście prawie niespostrzeżenie. Wyzyskanie nowych wynalazków z jednej strony, wymagało zjednoczenia coraz większych sił — z drugiej zaś, podnosiło skalę dobrobytu ogólnego w tak niespodziewanie szybki sposób... Wkrótce nie warto już było posiadaniem osobistego majątku trosk sobie przysparzać. Jeno że spodziewanej przez niektórych utopistów równości to nie sprowadziło bynajmniej. Zrównano prawa bezwzględnie i godność podniesiono człowieczą, dano wszystkim dobrobyt i oświatę dla wszystkich, ale — nie zrównano duchów ludzkich — ani — co za tym idzie — wartości i zakresu władzy jednostki. Och! jakże to wszystko dalekie od tego śnionego niegdyś raju! Byli po staremu bogaci i Względnie ubodzy. Ludzie, którzy zajmowali jakieś stanowisko »pożyteczne« dla społeczeństwa i ważne, otrzymywali pensje częstokroć po prostu olbrzymie i po krótkim stosunkowo czasie służby — dożywocia, pozwalające im bez obowiązkowych zajęć na rozrywkach resztę dni spędzać. Rzadko się zdarzało, aby ci — wyzwoleni — dobrowolnej pracy jeszcze nadal się poświęcali. Rządy były właścicielem jedynym, ale niemniej dbałym o swoją kieszeń niż dawniej ludzie prywatni. Miasta ogromne pełne były wykwintnych hoteli — teatry, cyrki i sale zabaw kapały od złota — śpiewaków zaś i histrionów wszelkiego rodzaju płacono jak po wszystkie czasy sumami nieprawdopodobnymi. Tymi drogami pieniądz z kieszeni dostojników i »emerytów« wracał na powrót do kas państwowych. A iluż to ludzi »nieproduktywnych« dlatego tylko głodu nie znało, że pracować musieli obowiązkowo i jeśli się nie umieli rządzić tym niewiela, co im dawano za pracę niechętną, bywali zabierani pod państwową opiekę... A byli wśród nich ludzie młodzi nieraz, późniejsi wynalazcy i odkrywcy, pisarze i artyści do ręcznej pracy zmuszeni, marniejący często, sławni nieraz dopiero po śmierci, a za życia w cień przez szczęśliwych i modnych »kolegów«, schlebiaczy gawiedzi, zepchnięci... Jacek myślał o tym wszystkim, ważąc znów w ręku książkę, przed chwilą czytaną... Nie na dwie, jak się obawiał ten wyklęty ongi gwoli pesymizmowi swemu pisarz dwudziestego wieku, ale na trzy części ludzkość się rozpadła. W środku jest tłum. Większość olbrzymia. Zgraja.sytych, w miarę zażywających spoczynku i o ile możności jak najmniej myślących. Mają prawa, mają dobrobyt i oświatę — to znaczy, uczą się w szkołach wszyscy tego, co dla nich zrobiono. Mają poczucie obowiązku i są przeważnie cnotliwi. Dzielą się na narody i każdy jest dumny z tego, że do swego narodu należy, chociaż, gdyby się był w innym urodził, byłby także z tego dumny. Niegdyś były narody świętością, z najserdeczniejszej krwi ulepioną — dzisiaj wyrodziły się zwolna w rodzaj strojów odmiennych, nie mających głębszego znaczenia. Różnica duchów się zatarła. W treści swych małych dusz tłum się stał wszędzie mimo różnic mowy, dochodów, władzy tak rozpaczliwie do siebie podobny! Odmienność rasy i plemienia tętni może jeszcze żywa u tych najwyższych — ,"wiedzących", którzy ponad błyszczącym tłumem europejskim stoją, nieprzebytą przepaścią duchowego rozwoju odeń oddzieleni. — A oni przecież najmniej o narodowości mówią, w jedno braterstwo wiedzy i ducha losem swym związani. Ale i w dole pod tłumem sytym i zadowolonym jest czerń międzynarodowa, którą również przepaść od niego odgranicza. Przeczy się temu głośno i zawsze, a jednak tak jest. Nie pomogą tu najpiękniejsze i nawet szczere słowa o równości, o prawie powszechnym do życia i dobrobytu, o nieistnieniu warstw uciśnionych! Zresztą — oni nawet nie są uciśnieni wcale. Te miliony maszyn, ludziom służące, wymagają z swej strony do obsługi całej rzeszy robotników czujnych, umiejętnych, metalowej, nielitościwej dziwostworze po prostu zaprzedanych i nie myślących o niczym więcej, jak że w danej chwili trzeba pewien guzik pocisnąć lub dźwignię przerzucić. Pracują względnie krótko, płatni są dobrze, ale umysł ich, zaostrzając się w jednym kierunku, tępieje dziwnie we wszystkich innych, robiąc ich zwolna obojętnymi na to, co się dzieje poza fabryką, warsztatem i kołem ich najbliższej rodziny. I to jest znamienne, że się nie buntują ani nie podnoszą, jak niegdyś robotnicy minionych stuleci. Daje im się mądrze wszystko i wszystko przyznaje, czego chcą, aż w końcu — przestają chcieć czegokolwiek, nawet tych rzeczy, które by z łatwością mogły być dla nich dostępnymi. Nie mają ojczyzny, koniecznością pracy z miejsca na miejsce przerzucani, język sobie nawet wyrobili oddzielny, międzynarodowy, w dziwny sposób ze strzępów różnych języków sklejony. A więc właściwie wszystko jest, jak było! Jeno że te granice niewyraźne, o których utrzymanie z góry, zniesienie z dołu — ongi walczono, wyraźniejszymi się stały, szerszymi i trudniejszymi do przebycia, z chwilą kiedy w zasadzie istnieniu ich zaprzeczono. Ustała obustronne parcie na zewnątrz i siłą faktów warstwy poczęły się skupiać i zasklepiać, cofając się mimo woli i wiedzy coraz bardziej od siebie. I wszystko jest tak, jak było. I mimo dobrobyt, mimo wiedzę, mimo wolność i prawa niby doskonałe — tak samo dzisiaj, jak i przed wiekami, płytko jest na Ziemi i ciemno, i duszno coraz bardziej w tym życiu, u którego kresu czeka Śmierć, z jednako zawsze zakrytą, niepojętą twarzą. A szczęście? Osobiste szczęście człowieka? O, ludzka duszo, nigdy niesyta i niepoprawna! Nauka, wiedza ni mądrość żadna nie wytrzebią z głębi pragnień nierozumnych, śmiesznych a pożerających jak ogień, gdy wielce rozgorze. Cień był w pokoju od chmur, co Księżyc zasnuły.. Jacek mimowolnym niemal ruchem wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął na pamięć guzika w rzeźbach biurka ukrytego. Na owalnej tarczy z mlecznego szkła w ramie brązowej zamigotał barwny obraz: drobna, dziecięca na pozór twarz pod bujną falą jasnych włosów i oczy ciemnobłękitne, ogromne, szeroko rozwarte... — Aza, Aza... — szeptał w ciszy, pochłaniając wzrokiem to nikłe odbicie. 1,02